Demon Angel
by Your haunted fool
Summary: Sad. Sad and broken. Yoshida D. Hanna has had a rough life. All she has is her brother Jack. She has never opened up to anybody, but will that change. OCx?


Demon Angel Chapter 1

Author note - Hello everybody, I'm sorry I haven't posted any real stories, all the ones I already wrote (except this one, and Freeze) are starter stories. Meaning you can continue it, as long as you PM me first... First come first serve.

Do you ever wonder why things are the way they are? I do, everyday. I guess I should explain. It all started when I was eight years old. My parents sent me down to the market to get some groceries. Now I know what your thinking, who the hell would send a eight year old to the market alone? Well, I live on an island called Akuma Tenshi, meaning demon angel. It was named that way because the two founders of the island were twins named Akuma and Tenshi. Self explanatory. My house is about two minutes from the market.

Back to the story.

I was at the market when I herd a scream near by. Now being a child, curiosity got the best of me. So I payed the man for my groceries and followed the sound. The sound led to my house. I ran in screaming "MOTHER? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Then I saw them, my brother Micah and my sister Sarah laying on the floor dead in a pool of blood. my mother was in a corner screaming and crying as a man in a blue uniform, (which I later learned was a marine uniform) was advancing in her. He stabbed her. Then it all went black.

What happened after that, I don't know. When I woke up, I was at in the town square. I had some burns, but I was fine. Looking around I saw that everything around me was burned to a crisp. I got up and ran. I kept running until my legs gave out. I sat down and started crying.

"Are you okay?" I jumped, then looked up. In front of me was a boy about my age, with blond hair and a blue eye. The other eye was covered by a bandage. He was wearing an orange ish shirt and brown pants with brown suspenders.

Tears are falling down my face, and I shake my head. "My name is Jackson, but everybody calls me Jack, I moved here yesterday, but looks like it was a mistake. I'm setting sail to the next island in a few minutes, would you like to come?" Jack said. "Yes" is all I say. He takes my hand and hoists me up. Then he leads me to a ship (not a pirate ship, or marine ship).

On the ship I meet six people. The chef, Wilson, he was a man who resembled Santa, you know, big tummy and white beard. The captain, Vinny, she was really skinny, with black hair and green eyes. The doctor, Sage, she was sort of skinny, with honey blond hair and blue eyes. She's Jack's sister. The shipwright, Sylvester, he looked very scary, with a lot of muscles, thinning grey hair, an eye patch, and a peg leg. Though don't let looks fool you, he is a real teddy bear. Jack is the cabin boy.

Now, a lot happened between then when I was eight to now when I am nineteen. Let me sum it up. The crew found out my story. They were sympathetic. I hated it. The marines blew the ship up. Jack and I washed up on an island. We found a devil fruit. I ate it. It was called the Sozo Sozi no mi. I can now create things through contact or imagining it. We built a boat. Sailed away. Made some money. Got a real ship. Came across a floating restaurant called the Baratie.

Back to the present.

Jack and I have changed a lot since I was eight and he was ten. I have knee length teal hair, one red eye, and one blue eye. I am 5'5 with sort of big breasts, and long legs. I wear a black, skin tight, sleeveless midriff shirt, blue skinny jeans, and combat boots. I also have a hat on, it's a black fedora, I keep it tilted so nobody sees much of my face. I have scars all over my body. Jack got an eye patch to cover his eye. Though I still don't know what happened to him. He wears a black dress shirt, jeans, and combat boots. He also wears a fedora, except he doesn't cover his face with it. Jack carries a sword, he always was a swordsman, just didn't carry a sword around much (don't judge).

We docked our (little) ship. There was another ship docked there too. The other was a pirate ship with a flag that depicted a skull with a straw hat.

"Hanna, have you seen that ship before?" Jack asked. I shook my head. I forgot to mention my name is Yoshida D. Hanna. I am shy, extremely so. The reason why will be explained later (it happened between when we set sail again, to now)

We walked into the sea restaurant Baratie. It's a really fancy place. It sort of looks like one of those restaurants were if you get a reservation, it would be a year from then. 'Not my style' I thought. Suddenly a blonde haired man walks up to me, kneels down, and takes my hand. "Ah, thank the gods for blessing my presence with such a beauty. May I ask your name my dear?" A blonde haired man with hearts in his eyes asked. "Hanna" I said shyly. "COOL! THEY LOOK LIKE SECRET AGENT ASSASSINS!" a black haired boy said. "SHUT UP BUST BOY!" Sanji bellowed. While those two were arguing Jack and I sat down at an empty table.

At the table next to us there is an odd-looking group. A man with a long nose, a green haired man, and an orange haired girl. "They sure are loud" Jack says next to me, I nod. "You a swordsman" the green haired one asked Jack. "Yeah, best in the south blue." Jack said. "South blue? So then you crossed through the grand line to get here?" He questioned. "Yep!" Jack said with a smile. "What's your name?" The great haired one asked. "Jack, yours?" Jack asked. "Roanoah Zoro" Zoro said. "The pirate hunter, interesting. I assume the three of you are pirates, judging by the ship outside, what's a pirate hunter doing as a pirate?" Jack questioned curiously. "Non of your business." Zoro scoffed. "How about the rest of you?" Jack asked. "Nami" the orange haired one said. "Usopp, what about your friend over there?" the long nosed one said. "Hanna" I said quietly.

"WAIT! YOU BOTH TRAVELED THROUGH THE GRAND LINE!?" The black haired boy screamed. "Yes" Jack and I said in unison. "YOU HAVE TO JOIN MY CREW!" He exclaimed.

To be continued...


End file.
